1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an ocean and river water power generator for transforming potential energy of the stream of the water in the ocean or a river to rotational energy thereof and further converting the rotational energy to electric energy by making use of generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventionally, an ocean and river water power generator of this type is known, which generates electricity by profitably employing the change of an ocean current caused by the tide on the turn as well a head of the river stream. Such a water power station generates electricity of for example about 200 thousands kW by constructing a big dam having a head of about 100 m. However, such a massive water power station requires several years for its construction at an enormous cost.
By contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 392,349 discloses another type of water power system capable of generating electricity with a low head. The water power system eliminates cavitation to reduce energy loss. However, such a low head water power only generates a small amount of electricity ranging from about several tens to several hundreds of kW, which is useful for private communities but useless for an urban area as a power source.